User talk:CalleyFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Chuggington Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chuggington Die Cast page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Chatsworth and a Plot I didn't hear chatsworth speak in koko and the tunnel. could you please tell me where he did? also could sombody add a plot to brewster's hobby or anywhere else where there is no plot? Thanks! 18:58, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Added a plot, and he had a deleted scene speaking role. 02:15, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Is it true? Is the green diesel's name really Bi? It strikes me as a spam character.12:54, April 27, 2011 (UTC) not shure yet Bi or John or mabye nether 02:14, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Accallcly i think you shoudn't create a page until they are named. just my opinion 13:29, April 27, 2011 (UTC) me too 02:14, September 10, 2011 (UTC) i looked, and wikipedia says his name his bi and he will appear in season 3. but i dont trust wikipediaa :/ you should exept for (Bi or John until season 3). 02:14, September 10, 2011 (UTC) two diecast pages? we have two diecast pages on this wiki - what should we do? delete one and keep your favorite one. 02:15, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Double photo In Speedy's page, in gallery, there is a double photo of the dicast speedy. one of the photos has 'wooden speedy' underneath it and it is clearly not. could you change this please? thanks 14:39, April 28, 2011 (UTC) A please note Please block or at least strike this ip address: 68.225.196.124 He made a page for Bi, vandilised the unknown characters page to make it only for Bi, and put unconfimered characters to wooden railway, and added bi to season 2 under charcaters introduced. and as we all know Bi does not exist 13:22, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Callyfan isn't an admin I didn't know he wasn't an admin...Sorry! in that case i will delete Bi's name everywhere i find it! 18:08, May 6, 2011 (UTC) yoy should 02:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism A Wikia contributor called 68.225.196.124 vandal the home page could you please block him/her or tell him/her to make a account first, thanks. MadbomberfanChuff! Chuff! Callyfan isn't an admin. 02:18, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Cannonball Cooper Cannonball Cooper is being vandilised. Wiki Contibuters are adding things such as his Age, merchindice, and even as a cameo in certian episodes...! If it can be done i would protect his page so only registered uses can edit it. 19:21, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Callyfan isn't an admin 02:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) That's why i said 'if it could be done'. 16:17, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm so glad your still here! I was worried you would leave all wikis JRCS talk to me 11:06, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok : ) JRCS talk to me 18:37, July 21, 2011 (UTC) callyfan still works here 02:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Chuggington the Movie: Hero of Tootington? I just want to check that this special is real it is called Chuggington the Movie: Hero of Tootington and someone is editing it into pages and I'm not sure if it is true. Also Iwould like to know if I can edit the Stub Template? Thankyou JRCS talk to me 22:48, July 21, 2011 (UTC) it's true and no you can't 02:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) OK, I think it sounds fake : ) JRCS talk to me 00:41, July 22, 2011 (UTC) it's not 02:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Spam pages? Are these pages spam pages? Soo. Skylar. Sid, Piper, Decka, Sally Samuel. some of them say that they were mentioned by old puffer pete in famous emery, whitch i havn't seen so i don't know if they are real. do you know them? some say that they will appear on season 3, so im almost certain that they are fake. There is also two catagorys called Shunting Engines and Chuggington's new Chuggers, so delete all pages from these ones. add the Shunting Engines catagory back, it just has inpoper spelling 12:49, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Soo, Sid, Sally, Samuel, and Cannonball Cooper were really mentioned and they will be seen in the chuggington movie Hero Of Tootington. Piper, Decka, and Skylar are real and they wern't mentioned they are set to be seen on season 3. 02:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) duplicated pages Hi, there are two pages regerding the die-cast series, which one should be kept and which one thrown away Chuggington Die Cast Chuggington Die-Cast JRCS talk to me 22:18, July 22, 2011 (UTC) take away Die cast and keep Die-Cast 02:21, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Calleyfan... -New -characters -bolster -Chuggington http://www.licensing.biz/news/7471/PRE-SCHOOL-MONTH-New-characters-bolster-Chuggington you should check this link out Callyfan. it gives info on three new characters, and three Chuggington specials. The characters are Pipper, Decka and sombody else. there are pages on this wiki for them but i gave them the delete tag, because i thought they were fake. seems they wern't. what do you make of this? 14:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) bad day 7664231168 because there real 02:24, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Hey CalleyFan I found an Image of a chugger I dont reconise with hoot and toot, do you know who she is? Heres the Picture :Thanks JRCS talk to me 21:35, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::That is Piper. She will be seen on season 3. 02:24, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::That's OK by the way i didn't send the message above it was someone else : ) JRCS talk to me 16:39, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Season 13 There is a page called Season 13. Please delete it fully as this show will not make it to season 13 if I put a Stop to it. Go Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends! Anonymous Yes it will there will be new trainees and then new ones!! 02:25, September 10, 2011 (UTC) This Page and Round house pages Hi I would like to know what hapening with this page? Zephie's Monkey Buisness also in this photo here -->there are three roundhouses, 1 double decker, the trainees one and the other one, although we have three pages there are two for the penthouse here and here, althought the second is bigger i think it should be changed in to the other roundhouse, do you agree? Thankyou : ) JRCS talk to me 15:40, July 31, 2011 (UTC) : Edit: also, I've never notice before, there is another one attached the the Penthouse on the left. JRCS talk to me 15:42, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :: Edit 2: and another one attached to the penthouse on he right leading to the trainees shed : 0 JRCS talk to me 15:44, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :: don't worry about it callyfan can't fix that Trobule Hello can you warn a new user called SpeedymcAllisterfan (or somthing like that) she has made catagorys that make no sence. They are: Shunthing engines Double-deaker trains Crane locomotives Dead Characters None of these should be in existine, episilally Dead Characters. Shunthing Engines we can make an exetion for, just rename it 13:06, August 2, 2011 (UTC) her categories make scence 02:27, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Interactive Hi, I just saw your mini me video and I saw you had the interactives. I'm thinking of collecting them along side with my Trackmasters, May I ask whether or not you recommend them? Thanks JRCS talk to me 19:45, August 2, 2011 (UTC) : ) ignore this now 'cause we've discussed it : ) JRCS talk to me 21:04, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Sarah Manley has said to leave it a bit longer for the adoption as SWG logged in 31st of July and edited in May, but here's the link, and ask them on the actual page not the talk page : ) JRCS talk to me 10:48, August 5, 2011 (UTC) SpeedyMcAllisterFan Above said user said that he will block anybody who writes or leaves a message on his talk page. that is not nice because he is not an admin, so please warn him not to say that 14:31, August 5, 2011 (UTC) SpedyMkAlistrFan is a girl 02:29, September 10, 2011 (UTC) It's not fair Hi CalleyFan if you can may you please stop wrighting on the picures you add (CalleyFan Founded) Knowone else wrights that exept for that SpeedyMcAllisterFan guy that quit. Because it swows up who wrote it so it's kind of not fair. Have a great rest of your day CalleyFan Thanks a lot Chuggington's biggest fan 00:20, August 24, 2011 (UTC) CalleyFan do you like these photos? Hey CalleyFan it's "User Chuggington's Biggest Fan" do you like these photos of Calley because i know she is your favorite character?. I did ("!*NOT) post these i just want to see if you like these photos of Calley if you do just write i do like these photos of Calley. To reach me just write on the search tablet, "Chuggington's Biggest Fan" and it will pull my page up. I could go on and on and on but i won't because i realise you probbaly know how to do it becuse you have been on "Wikis" longer than me. Have a good eavning CalleyFan Chuggington's biggest fan 02:24, September 3, 2011 (UTC). 180px-Chuggington129a.jpg|Calley on "Zephie ace Reporter" Calley.png|my favorite photo of Calley Calley2.png|Calley in "Watch out Wilson!" Interactivecalleyrescuecar.jpg|interactive Calley Kokocalley.jpg|Calley in Koko and the Tunnel" LC54005 CALLEY WITH BOX CAR 2 PACK.JPG|die-cast Calley Wilsonsmoothmovescalley.png|Calley in the training yard Chuggington-wooden-rail-rescue-cars~16721021.jpg|(not Calley but still her cars) Adoption Hi, I have asked to adpot the wiki. If I get permission, I will make you an admin Calleyfan ThatsSoWeird 21:21, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Colours I like it this way : ) I feel white is better then the other colours we had before, also I made a logo that goes in the place that says 'The Traintasic Chuggington Wiki' is the a way to show it you? JRCS talk to me 17:39, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Badges Hi, I felt the Wiki as a bit dry on editors, so I enable the badges so people can edit to get the top spot, and there aren't as many editors here as on TTTE Wikia so we wont have these silly edit rushes, JRCS talk to me 09:04, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello re:Blockage of pan0013 Well Three strikes and your out! I feel blockage for a year is too much for three rule breaks and it is his first block, maybe block him for a month - 6 months then instead of August 2012 it will be January 2012 JRCS talk to me 16:45, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Also, I think Chuggington's Biggest Fan's should be shortened to about 3 months, TSW has set it for 1 year for adding home photos! Blocking users isn't a sport for admins to play in. JRCS talk to me 16:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Edited Logo Hi I've edited my current logo and the trainees face forward instaed of sideways, Should I Add It? JRCS talk to me 17:39, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I'll pm the link on Roblox (We dont want any leaks of the logo do we ;) ) JRCS talk to me 18:19, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Who's Brown Harisson? Some Users Are Saying About A Strange Train Call "Brow Harrison" How is the video? Finished my project Hi, just to say, I've created a page called 'Minor Locomotives,' I've put all the 'Old Town Chuggers that moved to Tootington Chuggers' and all the 'Re-coloured' chuggers (e.g Brown Harrison) on it. I have also deleted there seperate pages too. JRCS talk to me 19:08, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I've deleted your 'Re-coloured Chuggers page because I included them in the page 'Minor Locomotives JRCS talk to me 17:07, October 19, 2011 (UTC) OK, I'll ask next time ;) JRCS talk to me 20:09, October 21, 2011 (UTC) A User Change My Page Hello, Today The User Chuggington's biggest fan put a image of action chugger and wilson on my page, i don't know if he disrespected the rules, if he had, check my page, the image must be there, if he removed check on the wiki activity, good evening My Account Had Expired, my page is Bertram8, Bye Chuggington's Biggest Fan was blocked so he cant be on there Wikipediahelper Hey, Wikipedia Was A Normal User Or A Admin? He Post A Advice On My Talk Page. Thanks :) You're Welcome :) Toot Toot! Film Crew Image Hi, Today I Take A Photo Of The Film Crew Of The Episode "Famous Emery" Do You Like This Photo? Note; Some Parts Of This Photo Is Dark. Toot, Toot! Okay Okay, I Try To Find Another Site, Thanks Change Hi, I'm Bertram8, Yesterday I Lost My Password, I Try To Create A New Password, But Everything Go Wrong, So, If You Don't Care, I Created another account, Now I am Mtambo8 And, For My Signature I Going To Use A Horn Sound, Honk Honk! RE: Signature I'm Happy To Help, The Signature That I Know Is, The Link, Had A Bottom Called "Signature" But I Don't Know What's For And What's Do, Sorry, But I Had The Happy Notice, You Can Put A Link With Another Word, I See That You Don't Put Links, It's Easy To learn, Click On The Rope Nest To The "i" italic, then you put a word from the site just like; Wilson, Write All The Word To Appear Perfectly, If You Want A Different Word With The Same Link, Do The Same With The Next Bar, But Don't Forget To Leave The Word In The First Bar, I Hope I Have Helped :) The 8 The 8 On My User Name Isn't My Age, My Age Is Exactly 13 years, I Tell you the reason of the 8, A Long Time Ago, there was a TV serie in mexico called "Chavo Del '''8'" And, I Think That 8 Is A Good Number Just Like 4, So I Use It, But I Don't Have 8 years.